


Day 6

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Sad Peter, Trapped, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Worried Bruce Banner, Worried Peter, Worried Thor (Marvel), but oh well, caring Avengers, he's only mentionned, i don't know what to tag, no beta we die like men, ok, so Clint is barely in this one, trapped tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 6. Dragged away."TONY!! NOOOOOO!" Peter yelled as he started to be dragged away, "NO, LET ME HELP HIM!" His throat was already becoming raw from screaming, but he didn’t stop, nor did he stop flailing his arms. He needed to help Tony.





	Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go!!  
Day 6!!  
Enjoy!!

6\. Dragged away.

"TONY!! NOOOOOO!" Peter yelled as he started to be dragged away, "NO, LET ME HELP HIM!" His throat was already becoming raw from screaming, but he didn’t stop, nor did he stop flailing his arms. He needed to help Tony.

"You can't!" Steve said quickly as he got a better grip on Peter's arms, "I promised him that I would get you out, I won't break my promise."

It was true. They all knew that this mission was going to be dangerous. Tony had made all the other Avengers to promise that whatever happened, they would get Peter out.

Somehow, Steve, Tony and Peter had gotten split up from the others and now they were here. Tony was trapped, stuck and probably a few minutes away from his end. And Peter? Peter was being dragged away so that he couldn't save him.

"Tony's saved me so many times, often with worse odds than this, you can't expect me to just leave him to die!"

"I can't break my promise!" Steve insisted "I promised Tony that I would keep you safe, no matter what."

"All you can do to keep me safe, is let me go back and protect him!" Peter insisted, trying to stop the sobs from breaking through his calm facade while he still tried to struggle against Steve’s super strength. They both had super strength but Steve was older, giving him the advantage..

"Thor! Bruce!" Steve yelled seeing their fellow avengers just ahead of them, "I need you to keep Peter safe. Don't let him follow me."

Steve passed Peter on to Thor and turned back around "Natasha with me!" He yelled before returning back in the direction he was coming from.

Steve and Natasha disappeared from sight around the corner and Peter instantly started trying to wriggle away and follow them. Unfortunately for him, thunder god trumped spider kid.

He needed to save Tony. He needed to help.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked. One minute everything was fine, then suddenly Steve appeared, dragging Peter with him. And with no Tony.

"Tony, Tony got trapped and Steve wouldn't let me help him!" Peter sobbed out, his tears slipping free at the thought of Tony being stuck - being hurt.

"It's ok, I promise that Steve and Natasha will save him. We just need to keep you safe." Thor promised, not letting go of Peter's shoulders as he started leading Peter back to the helicarrier.

Peter tried to stop the tears which were falling down his face, but he couldn't. Tony needed help and he couldn't do anything. No wonder it took him ages to become an Avenger, he's just dead weight.

"Come on," coaxed Brice as soon as they were in the helicarrier, the inner doors locked so that Peter couldn't make a run for it, "you've got to drink something."

Peter just shook his head, this was his fault. It was his fault that Tony was trapped. If he hadn't tripped, then Tony would have been far out of that room, not trapped in the same room as a bomb about to explode.

If he hadn't been a failure, Tony would be here congratulating the team on a mission well done, waiting for the bomb to go and the building to self destruct. Destroying all of this part of Hydra's work.

Instead, Tony was trapped, the bomb was counting and there was a very real chance that the building would self destruct and take Tony with it.

The very thought made Peter feel sick to his very core.

He didn't really want to do anything. Actually, that's a lie - he wanted to go back and help save Tony. But because he wasn't allowed to do that - he didn't really want to do anything.

Bruce and Thor pretty much ended up manhandling Peter through the different tasks. Bruce plonked a bottle of water in front of him and told him to drink. Thor wouldn't let go of his arms till he drank. He drank. But every sip he took, worst case scenarios flashed through his head.

The only thing keeping him sane, was the act the bomb hadn't gone off yet, meaning Tony was still alive, the others had time to save him.

Thor didn't let go of his arms and Bruce set down a plate of food in front of him. "Eat." Bruce said, but Peter didn't want to eat. He was too worried, he was 90% sure that if he ate, he would just puke it up.

"I'm tired." He muttered out, hoping Thor would realise him so he could go get some sleep.

"Ok." Thor said gently and let him go through to the other part of the helicarrier - the rooms part with beds.

As soon as Peter found an empty room, (the first one he tried had Clint in it, his job was shooting some things at the very start, once that was done he was told to go back to the helicarrier and get some rest - clearly that's exactly what he did,) he collapsed onto the bed. More tears began slipping through as the walls of numbness he had been trying - and failing - to keep standing.

What if Tony died? What then? Peter couldn't lose another father figure! And this time, it would be all his fault. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. But he had no other choice, he either waited or waited - he had no choice he was basically on house arrest.

Peter just about managed to slip into uneasy sleep, worries about Tony filling his mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter woke with a gasp, breathing heavily. He'd had a nightmare about Tony, about Tony dying no less. He knew it was just a dream, but it still left him feeling uneasy. What if it came true.

Wait.

What if it had come true while he slept!

Peter threw himself to his feet, he needed to know if Tony was ok or whether Tony was gone. He stood up so quickly that his vision filled with stars and he wobbled.

He staggered quickly into the rest of the helicarrier, he needed to know, and practically threw himself into the main room - he knew this would be where Tony was. If he was still alive.

He walked into the room and instantly collapsed to the floor in sobs.

Tony wasn't there. Tony wasn't there. Tony wasn't there.

Peter knew that this could only mean one thing. They had failed. Tony was gone. Tony was dead.

Peter curled up into a fetal position and just cried. He wanted to just cease to exist, he didn't want to have to go through the pain of losing a father figure all over again, he didn't want to have to spend the rest of his life missing Tony and hating the fact he failed.

"Hey, hey Peter what's wrong?" A calming voice said, "what's wrong?"

"T-Tony?" Peter stuttered out, recognising Tony's voice. It couldn't be Tony could it? Tony was dead, Tony was gone. So what was he hearing?

Peter slowly sat up, wiping his tears as he continued shaking. Tony was ok? Tony was alive? Tony was right here? 

"You're not dead?" Peter stuttered out, still not quite believing what he was seeing.

"No, Steve and Nat got me out, I'm fine I promise." Tony said, softly wiping Peter's tears and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

Peter could feel the tears starting to subside slightly. Tony was ok. He was ok. Everyone was ok.

"I promise you won't be able to lose me that easily." Tony said with a grin.

Peter smiled as well as he made sure to cling to Tony even tighter. He had been so scared that Tony was gone and now Tony was back, he was never letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
Have an awesome day/night!!


End file.
